ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Time for a Change: Part 1
Time for a Change: Part 1 is the 1st episode of Albedo 10: Negaverse. Plot The scene starts in Albedo’s room. It’s a small room with light blue walls. His bed is in one corner, by a window. There are a cupboard, a dresser and a computer desk with a laptop on it. By the desk stands a tall mirror, in which Albedo is looking. Albedo is a tall white man, with messy silver hair wearing blue jeans and a black T-Shirt. Albedo (Narrating): Hello! My name is Albedo. I was once a Galvan, living on a planet far far away. Galvans are considered one of the most intelligent species in the whole universe. Albedo brushes through his hair with his hand, takes his black and red jacket and walks out the door. Albedo (Narrating): My master, Azmuth, created a device known as the Omnitrix, but the device fell into the wrong hands - The hands of Ben Tennyson, a human. My master started making a new device. I thought it was meant for stopping Ben, but I was wrong. Albedo locks his door. And walk to the staircase, where he begins walking down from the 5th floor. Albedo (Narrating): I realised that I have to take matters into my own hands. I trashed my master’s lab and stole his prototype. I finished it on my own and now plan to use it to stop Ben Tennyson. Except… Albedo has walked down the stairs and now walks towards the door of the apartment building. He opens the door and walks outside, the shining upon his face and blinding him as he looks up. Albedo (Narrating): My Omnitrix turned me into a replica of Ben Tennyson and now I’m stuck looking just like the most wanted criminal in the universe. End Scene Albedo is walking through the streets of Bellwood. He has his hood on so that people would not recognize him. Albedo (Narrating): Ahh… Bellwood, Tennyson’s home. Or it used to be before he took over it amongst other things. Albedo stops by a store; he takes off his hood and looks around. The store is a closed computer store. It’s a white two-story building with a door and a massive window on the bottom and two seemingly fresh windows on the top floor. Albedo (Narrating): Today’s a special day, you know. This is the day things will start to change. Albedo lifts up his hand revealing his red Omnitrix. He selects an alien and smacks down the dial. Albedo transforms into Humungousaur. He roars and then smashes the nearby window. He flips over cars, throws motorbikes into a nearby building. He even jumps on an empty bus. End Scene The scene opens up in a big room or rather an office with bookshelves on the sides. There’s a door on both the left and the right wall of the room. There’s a single brown desk by the back wall which is entirely made of glass. A white man with messy brown hair wearing a black suit is sitting by the desk. He’s looking down and going through some papers. Another man in a blue suit with a tablet in his hands walks in from the left side door. He has short brown hair a glasses. He walks over to the desk. The man sitting rises his head revealing himself to be Ben Tennyson. The man with the tablet: Mister Tennyson Sir, There’s a Vaxasaurian tearing up Bellwood. He also has a red Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Ben looks at the tablet, that’s playing a video of Humungousaur flipping cars and throwing street lights. The man with the tablet: Should we send a team, sir? Ben: No need. I will handle it myself. The man with the tablet: Are you sure about that sir? Ben: I think it’s about time I visit my hometown. Ben stands up and buttons up his jacket and then gives a smile while revealing his Omnitrix. End Scene Back in Bellwood car alarms are going off. The ambulance as well as the police and firefighters have gathered and are trying to clean up the damage. Humungousaur is running down a street. He takes a left and runs into an alley where he transforms back into Albedo. Albedo: I really hope my plan works. '' He puts on his hood and walks out of the alley. He looks right and sees firefighters extinguishing a fire that has arisen from a stack of 3 cars. He exits the alley and turns left casually walking, his hands in his pockets. Suddenly Jetray zips down in the middle of the road. Albedo stops and looks at the alien. Jetray turns back into Ben Tennyson, now without his Black jacket.'' Ben: So you’re the troublemaker who’s wrecking Bellwood? Albedo: I don’t know what you’re talking about. Ben: Don’t try to lie to me. I saw you go into the alley and transform back into your human form. Now, why don’t you tell me your name? Albedo: I think it’s best if it remains a mystery. Albedo shows a grin on his face. Ben, still clueless about how his opponent looks, makes a confused expression towards him. Albedo grabs his wrist and transforms into Four Arms. Ben (shouts): Kickin Hawk! As soon as he shouts he transforms into Kickin Hawk. Four Arms charges at Kickin Hawk, but Kickin hawk dodges and kicks him in the abdomen. Four Arms falls forwards but manages to maintain his balance only to be knocked down by another kick in the left leg by Kickin Hawk. Four Arms falls to his knees, but quickly gets up and swings at his opponent, punching him in the jaw. Four Arms throws another punch, but Kickin Hawk blocks with his own hand. Same goes for Four Arms’ second arm. But then Four Arms rapidly punches Kickin Hawk in the stomach with his other two arms. Kickin Hawk moves backwards and then jumps at Four Arms, pushing on Four Arms’ hands and kicking him in the chest, knocking him down. Kickin Hawk jumps off Four Arms and takes an attack pose. Four Arms gets up from the ground, ready to fight when his Omnitrix times out and he transforms back into Albedo. Kickin Hawk (Ben, smiling): What an unexpected turn of events. Albedo: Oh I’m not done yet. Albedo reaches for his Omnitrix as Kickin Hawk charges for him. Kickin Hawk: Diamondhead! Kickin Hawk transforms into Diamondhead just as albedo has selected an alien and smacked down the dial transforming into Fasttrack. Fasttrack manages to avoid Diamondhead’s punch and zoom past him. Diamondhead shoots out shards at Fasttrack, who dodges and runs right. Diamondhead gets on one knee smacking the ground in an attempt to create sharp crystals beneath fasttrack’s legs, but fasttrack seems to be quicker and outruns the crystals. Fasttrack charges at Diamondhead and manages to land a hit right in the face. Diamondhead is not affected, but fasttrack hurts his hand. He runs back and shakes off the pain. Diamondhead: Now that wasn’t very smart, now was it? Fastrack smacks his Omnitrix symbol and transforms into Gravattack. Gravattack lifts Diamondhead into the air and throws him away into a wall of a building. Diamondhead rises from the rubble he just made and shoots shards at Gravattack, who easily stops them in mid-air and they fall down to the ground. Diamondhead smashes the ground, manifesting crystals by Gravattack’s feet, but Gravattack manages to evade them. At the same time, Diamondhead charges at Gravattack and manages to punch him in the core. Gravattack sends Diamondhead flying as he grabs his stomach in pain. Diamondhead hits the ground hard, breaking the asphalt. Both aliens transform back into their human forms. Ben rises from the ground while Albedo stands up straight. The two look at each other. Ben (brushing off the dust from his clothes): Didn’t know Azmuth made a new Omnitrix. I haven’t seen that brainiac in years. Albedo: He didn’t. I made my own Omnitrix. Ben (looking closer into Albedo): Wait… What’s with the resemblance? Did you want to be some copycat or something? Albedo: Quite the opposite. I’m here to take you down. The look is just a side effect of the Omnitrix. Ben laughs. The situation intensifies. The screen splits into each side showing on the men’s faces from the side. On the left is Ben with a grin. And on the right is albedo with determination in his eyes. The two charge at each other as the screen fades to black. End Scene TO BE CONTINUED. Characters Heroes *Albedo (First-Appearance) Villains *Ben Tennyson (First-Appearance) *Ben's Underling (First-Appearance) Aliens Used By Albedo *Humungousaur (First-Appearance) *Four Arms (First-Appearance) *Fasttrack (First-Appearance) *Gravattack (First-Appearance) By Ben *Jetray (First-Appearance) *Kickin Hawk (First-Appearance) *Diamondhead (First-Appearance) Trivia *The original name of the episode was Even More Things Change PT 1 Category:Episodes Category:Albedo 10: Negaverse Category:Reo 54 Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres